


Attack On Ice

by eggypotter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Crossover, Eventual Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, M/M, Military Training, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggypotter/pseuds/eggypotter
Summary: It is the 2017 Grand Prix final. All of the skaters have been training really hard since last year and Yuuri has his eyes on gold. That's if he can beat his Fiancee and rival Yuri Plisetsly. Everyone was just expecting a regular competition, it was going to be a regular competition; until an unexpected guest arrived.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where the people of AOT have been shut off from the outside world for so long that society has advanced without them. The people of the outside world have never seen titans or been bothered by them. They sort of crowd around the walls, controlled by the titan shifters. But one day when an expedition took them further than they expected they lead a titan to an unsuspecting ice rink where the 2017 Grand Prix is taking place. So to put it simply it’s a modern-day AU but the peeps from AOT don’t know about modern life.

“And a quadruple flip at the end! Wow, Katsuki Yuuri has improved massively from last Grand Prix final! His impressive stamina is sure a thing you need to look out for as his opponent. By the looks of things, he might have actually beaten Viktor’s newest high score just set earlier today! This man is just outstanding!”

Yuuri skated out of the rink, sweat dripping from his brow. After pulling on his skate guards he was greeted by Viktor.  
“Yuuri! That was amazing! You beat me once again!”  
“Oh, uh…” He said out of breath, “Is that a bad thing?”  
“No.” Pulling Yuuri into a tight hug Viktor whispered into his ear, “But it means I will have to try harder next year!”  
Viktor leaned in and pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, his face went bright red. Yuuri tried to hide it by chugging a whole bottle of water. He then took his seat next to Viktor who was cheering as the other Yuri came out onto the ice.

Yuri was wearing a black full bodysuit. The fabric was sleek and opaque apart from a small section on the back which was a translucent green. There was a silver trim and there was a gold tiger decal on his collar. Yuri had his hair tied up in a small ponytail. From the side of the rink, he glared daggers at Viktor and Yuuri but smiled at Otabek who was sitting in the stands, holding his thumb up. 

Not long after skating on the ice there was a loud rumble and the ground shook, Yuri lost his footing and fell on to the ice.  
“что за хрень эта!?” Yuri yells.  
The crowd exchange looks of confusion and whispers are exchanged.  
The ground shook again only this time more violently as the lights shut out and rubble started to fall from the ceiling. The whole crowd went into a panic and ran out of the building screaming. Yuri panicked too and immediately got up and made a run for it; the ground shook again and Yuri slipped knocking himself out on the corner of the rink. After battling through screaming crowds Viktor, Yuuri and Otabek arrived at the rinkside and helped pick Yuri up. The three with Yuri in tow made a run for the door combining with the last of the crowd. Before they got there, the roof completely collapsed and a pink fleshy foot crashed onto the ice. Viktor, Yuuri and Otabek just stared at it as it smoked. There was a sound of a loud, disgruntled groan from outside and it was followed by a loud crash and the ground shaking even harder.

Viktor, Yuuri and Otabek, who was now carrying Yuri, left the building. Outside they could see a smoking body of what looked like a giant, standing on top of that giant was a man in a green cloak. He made eye contact with the group and shot a wire attached to a sharp point beside them. The man then jumped off the giant and zipped along the wire and stood before the group, he was a bit shorter then they imagined. He had black hair cut into curtains, dead eyes and swords in his hands.

Viktor pointed to the giant, “Who are you and what on earth was that thing?”  
He wiped some blood off his mouth and looked Viktor dead in the eyes, “My name is Levi Ackerman and that was a titan.”


	2. Inside The Walls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I’m back with a longer chapter this time. Looking back on my writing I really struggled with pacing and my chapters were really short, so I hope it’s ok. Also sorry for the wait, I’m probably not going to be consistent with chapters so yeah sorry about that.

“Why would that thing come here though, what did it want?” Viktor questioned.  
“We don't know why it came here, but Hanji said that some of the abnormal titans was are becoming disinterested in the walls and are spreading throughout the outside world. It just so happened this titan came across a largely populated town.” Levi said as he started to walk back to the corps, the skaters tagging along meekly.  
“But why did it step on the rink?”  
“Rink?”  
“Yeah the ice rink, where the Grand Prix Final was taking place.”  
“Oh, the building?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Who knows? Anyway you were lucky the scouts were out on an expedition. So who are you and what’s your importance?”  
“Oh uh… My name is Katsuki Yuuri, I’m one of the dime a dozen figure skaters certified by the JSF.” Yuuri said fiddling with his zip on his jacket.  
“I'm Viktor Nikiforov, a five time Grand Prix final champion” Viktor noticed Yuuri’s anxiousness and placed an arm on his back reassuringly.  
“Otabek Altin, won third in the worlds once but came forth last year.” Otabek said in his monotone voice.  
“And this is Yuri Plisetsky,” Viktor said nodding to Yuri, who was still being carried by Otabek, “He won gold at his senior skating debut and won the juniors the year before.”  
“Come with me, we have got to get you to safety within the walls. If I gathered that information correctly you’re all athletes, it could benefit you and the people around you to learn how to deal with the titans,” Levi said as he reached the group of green cloaked soldiers and mounted his horse. The skaters found horses of their own and Yuri was put with the wounded as they made the trek to Wall Maria.

Inside the walls, the Survey Corps dismounted their steeds and headed to their lodgings for the night. Levi stopped four of the soldiers, “Jaeger, Arlert, Ackerman, Zoë!”  
“Yes Heichou!” Four of the soldiers turned to Levi and placed their right hands on their chests and their right on their backs. The group consisted of a girl with pale skin, dark eyes and mid-length black hair; a boy with green eyes, brown hair and a scowl on his face; another boy with mid-length blonde hair and blue eyes and finally a person with brown shoulder length, or longer, hair, kept tied back in a ponytail, they also wore goggles and had brown eyes.  
“I want you to meet some new recruits, their names are Yuuri, Viktor, Otabek and the unconscious one is Yuri,” Levi introduced, pointed to each of the skaters as he listed their names.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Hanji,” the person in goggles said  
“Nice to meet you guys too, I’m Armin,” the blonde boy said with a wide smile.  
“I’m Mikasa,” the dark haired girl said, her voice was emotionless and serious.  
“My name’s Eren,” the brown haired boy yelled.  
Armin meekly put his hand up.  
“Arlert!”  
“Sir! It’s just that with two people called Yuri I’m a bit confused.”  
“We tend to call him Yurio,” Yuuri said.  
“Arlert, go with Zoë and take the Injured to the infirmary, Zoë look after the unconscious recruit until he comes around,” Levi ordered. The two placed their right hands on their chests and their left hands behind their backs and went off.  
Otabek fidgeted around slightly, “Levi?” He asked.  
“What is it?” Levi responded  
“Can I go help Armin and Hanji with Yuri?”  
“How come?” Levi started, “Is he a friend of yours?”  
Otabek nodded.  
“Don’t worry, he’s in good hands. Hanji is an amazing scientist and knows everything there is to know about human and titan bodies alike, Arlert on the other hand is a bookworm and a genius. And you need to start your training”  
“Thank you Levi.”  
“No problem,” he turned to the remaining soldiers.  
Yuuri and Viktor exchanged a glance as Yuri was carefully lifted by Armin and Hanji and took to the infirmary, Otabek watched as they did so.  
“Jaeger, get these men some uniforms!” Levi ordered.  
“Yes sir!” He responded then ran off.  
“Now… what exactly are you guys wearing?”  
Yuuri, Viktor and Otabek then realised that they hadn’t changed out of their skating attire, Yuuri was thankful he’d at least remembered to change out of his skates. Viktor’s outfit was a two piece black costume which was transparent on the back and had a swirled pattern on the front; Yuuri had light blue fade on the top and black bottoms with a gold trimming and Otabek had a traditional Kazakh styled top with dark brown bottoms. All the skaters were wearing their respective countries’ skating jackets.  
“They’re our skating outfits, we were in the middle of a competition before the titan arrived.”  
Levi nodded slowly and soon enough Eren had returned with the uniforms.  
“Follow me please,” Levi ordered and the men followed him to a room. He placed the uniforms in front of them and said, “Now the most difficult part are the straps, but I’m sure Eren will help if you need assistance.” Levi then left the room.  
It took Yuuri and Viktor about twenty minutes to figure out how it worked, Otabek got the hang of it pretty easily.  
“Are you sure this bit doesn’t go here?” Viktor asked while struggling to fasten the strap connecting the top straps to the belt. Otabek rolled his eyes as he easily strapped everything up.

When they were all done they were greeted outside by Levi and Mikasa.  
“When I took down that titan did you see what I was using?” Levi asked.  
Yuuri raised his hand, “It was like some sort of cable.”  
“Basically that wire was attached to my belt, so to maneuver in the air I have to have good core balance: that’s what we’re going to practice today.” Levi then walked over to a tall contraption, “So, who wants to go first?”  
Viktor volunteered and when he was let up it only took him a few seconds before he was balanced in a spread eagle position. Otabek went next and struggled to find his center but when he finally found it he had his hands outstretched. Finally Yuuri went up, he wobbled more than Viktor and less than Otabek, he balanced with his arms by his side. Levi let him down to the ground and sent the trio off to the food hall to get supper.  
“Good work recruits, now eat up. We’ll be working with ODM gear tomorrow so make sure to get plenty of rest tonight, dismissed.”

Inside the dining hall Yuuri, Viktor and Otabek collected their food then looked for a place to sit, they saw Eren, Mikasa and Armin sitting on a table in the corner. There were two others on the table: a girl with long brown hair tied in a ponytail and a boy with a shaved head. The three went over to sit with them.  
After sitting down Otabek turned to Armin, “So… uh… how’s Yura doing?”  
“Yurio?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh he’s fine, he came around not too long after we got him to medical. So how was your guys’ first training session?”  
“It went great! Though I’m guessing it gets harder.” Viktor exclaimed.  
Armin, Eren and Mikasa all nodded as if to say, ‘that’s an understatement.’  
After a few minutes of eating in silence the skaters knew that all eyes were on them, they could also hear some of the comments being made about them.  
“Oh come on, they arrived in sparkily outfits and you want me to believe they’re not gay?” One guy said.  
“Jean, be quiet, everyone can hear you.” Said the person next to him.  
Eren looked the first guy in the eye and said, “Having the ability to talk does not mean you always should.”  
“Oh yeah, says the dumbass.”  
“Oh that’s it!” He yells getting up but being pulled back down by Mikasa.  
“We’re not blaming Sasha again for your temper,” she hissed.  
The girl with the ponytail then said, “Yeah, I’m still scarred from the last time you guys did it!”  
The boy, who the three assumed to be called Jean walked over to the table.  
“So, what’re your names.”  
“You say that our skating outfits make us ‘gay’ and now you want to know our names, I don’t think so,” Otabek stated.  
“Should I tell you mine first? I’m Jean Kirstein.”  
“They don’t want to tell you their names so shove off horse face!” Eren growled.  
“I was only asking,” He muttered under his breath.  
“Well I'm Yuri Katsuki, that’s Viktor Nikiforov and that there is Otabek Altin,” Yuuri said pointing to each of them as he said their names.  
“Nice, so you came from outside the walls?”  
“Yeah?” Yuuri answered.  
“And you don’t know how to fight titans?”  
“No?” He replied again.  
Jean looked shocked, “How did you survive?”  
Otabek, Yuuri and Viktor exchanged confused glances. “What do you mean?” Viktor asked, “We have never encountered titans before.”  
Jean shut up for a moment and tried to process what had just been said.  
Otabek had finished so he stood up. “If you’re done talking you can sit back at your own table,” he said passing by, “Oh and I thought you reminded me of someone, JJ.” He then left.  
Viktor and Yuuri covered their mouths and sniggered.  
“What’s so funny? Who is this JJ.”  
“Just an egotistical skater who wrote a song about himself,” Viktor laughed.  
Eren started to laugh too, “That does sound like horseface alright.”  
Jean growled then stomped off in frustration.

Otabek walked over to the infirmary and meekly knocked on the door. Hanji opened it, “Ah Oatybic what do you need?”  
Otabek wondered weather to correct her or not, “Is Yura ok?  
“Yurio? Yeah he’s fine, do you want to come in?” They asked, opening the door. Yurio was in a stone room with a single bed in the corner, a cabinet on the south wall, a bedside table and a chair next to the bed. In the bed was Yuri, still fast asleep; he had a bandage wrapped around his head. Otabek went and sat in the chair.  
Hanji stood behind him. “You can sleep here tonight if you want, I'm next door if you need me.” Then they left.  
Yuri then opened his eyes and said, “Are they gone?”  
“Yeah, I’m glad you’re ok.”  
“Aww were you worried?”  
Otabek blushed, “of course, we’re friends aren’t we?”  
Yuri sighed, ‘great, I’m in the friendzone.’ He looked up at Otabek, “Yeah of course.”  
There was an awkward air of silence.  
“So, we started training.”  
“Cool, what did you do?”  
“We we’re strapped up to these tall contraptions then we were lifted up and we had to find our core. I wasn’t that good. But I think you would’ve aced it.”  
“Sounds fun, I wish I was allowed out. That science freak wouldn’t let me, said I could have a concussion. I’ve had worse falls.”  
“Yura… you literally knocked yourself out, I don’t think that is ‘fine’  
“The uniform suits you.”  
Otabek flushed red again, “What?”  
“I said it suits you,” Yuri sat up.  
“Thanks?”  
“I bet it’s more comfortable than your skating outfit, I don’t even have my skate guards.”  
“I don’t think we’ll be skating for a while…”  
“What, why?”  
“Well there’s titans surrounding the walls and these guys had no idea what figure skating even was!”  
“Wait titans are real?”  
“What do you mean.”  
“Hanji told me about them, I thought they were just a folk story or something.”  
“No they’re pretty real.”  
“Crap.”  
There was another air of silence then Yuri spoke.  
“So you sleeping here or what?”  
“I guess, let me just get-” Otabek started to get up but Yuri grabbed his wrist.  
“Sleep on this bed.”  
“But where will you sleep?”  
“On the bed.”  
“But it's a single, we wouldn’t fit.”  
“Not if you spoon me.”  
Otabek went bright red.  
Yuri smirked, “So what’ll it be?”  
Regaining his composure, Otabek suggested, “How about we top and tail.”  
“Fine, don’t blame me if I kick you in my sleep.”  
Otabek took off his jacket and leather skirt then slipped under the covers, parallel to Yuri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, I am going to write another chapter but it’ll probably be a while so keep checking back for updates! Anyway apart from that thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I wrote this fanfiction back in the summer of 2017 and originally posted it on Wattpad. I did ok with it but recently I decided to rewrite it to see how my writing had improved in two years. It may be short (but don't insult someone for something they can't control) but I have got multiple chapters that I can rewrite. If you enjoyed it please let me know if you want more, I never really finished it before so yeah!


End file.
